Weyland
Introduction The Weyland is a medium robot with 2 heavy hardpoints. It is unofficially classified as a heavy robot based on wiki criteria. Ability This robot's ability is called Repair Mode. The Weyland elevates its hull and becomes stationary, activating a 100 meter radius healing aura (the green circle surrounding the Weyland) that repairs all allies inside, including the robot itself. The healing aura repairs robots at a fixed amount of hit points per second (see table), the higher the robot's level, the more hit points it can repair per second). A robot's hit points can only be repaired up to 80% of any damage taken, so it is not possible to be fully repaired. Strategy The Weyland is relatively vulnerable as it does not have a fast speed or movement abilities such as the Pursuer or Griffin, or in-built shields, such as the Lancelot or Carnage. Additionally, it has a large frame very similar to that of the Raijin. However, unlike the Raijin, it doesn't have a built-in shield, firepower boost, or a near bottomless health pool. This makes the Weyland a large target to hit, with little chance of being able to avoid or block any incoming fire. As such, it is recommended to stick to as much cover as possible in a Weyland, as that will allow the Weyland to activate repair mode with little repercussions, allowing for Weyland to heal the highest number of both health points and friendly robots. A Weyland is most effective when stationed near teammates guarding an important area (e.g. the center beacon), allowing them to repel enemy attackers whilst being healed and providing effective support fire. Possible Setups Some effective builds for the Weyland are: Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,000m) Other Not Recommended *Using double Zenits is also not recommended due to relatively low damage and low accuracy. Unless in significant numbers (3+), Zenits aren't particularly useful in the current meta, but have their advantages in low-mid leagues *The use of double Nashorns or Kang Daes is not recommended mainly because the Nashorn has lower burst DPS than a Trebuchet (which is the main sniping weapon in mid-high leagues), a much slower projectile speed and cannot bypass energy shields (which are also common in mid-high leagues). The Kang Dae, whilst more powerful and more commonly used, is nevertheless inferior to the Trebuchet for these reasons, but by less. *Using two Tridents is a decent and cost-effective mid-range build, however, it is outclassed by the Zeus and Dragoon due to the lower damage and higher reload time. Note: It is advised to usually have a Weyland equipped with close-mid range weapons so it has the firepower to defend itself and its teammates, as it will nearly always be most effective supporting teammates equipped with brawlers and knife fighters (which do the brunt of the fighting). Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase WeylandAo.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Ao WeylandReanimator.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Reanimator Poll Trivia *Assuming a player can manage 250,000 Ag per battle, it would take 795 battles (5 days 12 hours 30 minutes of continuous play) to earn enough silver to upgrade Weyland to level 12 *When Weyland activates its ability, a green circle appears around it to show the radius of repairing *The Weyland is one of five quadrupedal robots, the others being the Raijin, the Rayker, the Invader and the Fujin *The Weyland is one of three robots that can climb up <90 and some 90 degree obstacles, the other two are the Rayker and the Raijin *This robot is one of three robots that are able to repair allies or itself, the others being the Mender and the Tyr *When the robot goes into repair mode, it makes a sound similar to a wrench spinning a nut *Click here for a 3D image of this robot